The Slender Journal
by Oki05
Summary: Two Friends try to find out why their friend committed suicide. They find his journal. A journal he wrote before dying, What will they find? Can they save them selves from what's inside the journal or will they lose parts of their sanity.
1. The Funeral

**This is about a two friends who are being stalked by Slender Man in their friend's journal after about chapter 3 I am going to be switching POVs of them two.**

I was in Chemistry half asleep listening to the droning of my teacher when I heard my name called over the intercom.

"Josh Ruggins to the main office please, Josh Ruggins to the main office." I thought of all the things I'd done that I would get in trouble for; I've been called over the intercom before. My teacher Mr. Ree wrote me a pass and man was I glad because he was just getting into polynomial ions and my brain was already fried from quantum numbers. As I was walking to the office I kept thinking that maybe they wanted me to write a statement for the fight I witnessed earlier today, but boy was I wrong cause when I walked in and saw my best friend Kyle sitting in a seat by the door and sat down and joined him.

"You know why we get called down here?" Kyle asked as I sat beside him wondering the same thing. I had thought it was because of the fight but once I saw my friend I knew it wasn't because Kyle hadn't been there to see it happen.

"Boys! Please come in and sit down" our principal yelled from down the hall in his office. We got up and sat in his office and he looked a little sad. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your friend Andrew was found dead today hanging from the fan in his room. The police suspect it was suicide and they wanted me to ask you if you were aware if Andrew was depressed or if he'd been having any issues." Kyle and I looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"We didn't know Andrew was depressed and he hardly had issues. Andrew was sort of a loner. He sometimes needed his space and didn't like having people too close. Kyle and I met Andrew a few years ago after we stopped a guy bullying him." Our principal came to the conclusion that we didn't have any information for him so he told us we could call our parents to pick us up so could be with Andrew's family and try to comfort them. We went back to our classes and collected our things and left school heading to Andrew's home. His mom looked like a total wreck. Her makeup was smudged; she looked like she had been crying for a few good hours. Kyle's mom and my mom decided to talk while we went into the living room.

"So why do you think he did it" Kyle asked as we sat on the couch.

"I don't know it just doesn't seem like something he'd do. He always seemed fine; I can't see him being able to do this." Just then, the moms came from outside and told us the funeral would be tomorrow. Kyle and his mom left and told Andrew's mom they were sorry for her loss and hugged her. My mom was also ready to go and I gave Andrew's mom my condolences and we left.

The next morning I dressed in a suit and tie and my mom drove to the church where Andrew's funeral would take place. We met with Kyle and his mom and went inside to begin the service. Kyle and I were asked to talk about Andrew and we both said some funny things he used to do like make some of the stupidest jokes and we replayed them, which it seemed to make some people laugh. After the funeral, Kyle and I told our moms we were going to walk around and maybe get some lunch. They said that was fine and told us to be home before 9. Before we left Andrew's mom asked us to come by her house to give us some of Andrew's things she thought we might want to have. We told her we would be over around 6 and started walking to this Mexican restaurant called El Tigre. After lunch he and I silently walked to Andrew's house. When we got there Andrew's mom was still in the clothes she had mourned in as she buried her son.

"Oh hello boys come on in" Andrew's mom said as we shut the door. "Here is a box of Andrew's things I thought you might want." We both thanked her and gave her hug and left while carrying the box back to my house. When we got to my house we went straight to my room and opened the box. Inside were a few Xbox 360 games, a couple of pictures of Andrew with the two of us, some of his CDs he burned his music on, some headphones, some of his books, and finally at the very bottom of the box was a journal.


	2. The Journal

We sat in silence as Kyle and I kept passing the journal back and forth looking at its contents.

"What do you suppose he wrote about?" Kyle asked as he passed it back to me.

"I don't know maybe personal stuff, wrote some songs, or maybe just school notes." I said as I began to flip through the pages. I sat the journal on my bed and told Kyle we should go through his other things and divide them up between us. I decided to take half the games I liked and Kyle took the ones he liked. Next, we listened to some of his CDs and again we took the ones we each preferred and did the same with the books after reading the synopsis.

Kyle and I each decided that since there were two pictures of us three we would each take one. Kyle took the one that was taken when we went to Panama Beach for spring break, and I took the one that was taken at Andrew's party last year. He looked so happy the feeling of him killing himself now was too unbearable to think of.

I asked Kyle if he would like to stay for dinner and he said he would if my mom wouldn't mind. So I went down stairs and asked if it was cool for Kyle to stay for dinner and to walk with him back to his house. He only lived five minutes down the road so my mom said yes. While we waited for dinner we passed the time playing video games and after about six rounds of _Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3_, my mom called us downstairs for dinner. We ate for 30 minutes talking about the good times with Andrew and my mom would join in and say how the three of us were pretty much inseparable. After dinner Kyle and I started walking to his house. While we walked we talked about different things like what we're planning for school, getting a job, and what college we were planning on going to. We got to his house and I said goodbye and told him I would see him tomorrow, and waved farewell as I started walking back down the street to my house. When I got home I called to my mom and told her I was going to bed and goodnight. I walked into my room and sat on my bed not noticing the journal. I saw it and decided to open to the first page and began reading.

_July 10 2009_

_I am writing this because for the past few days I feel as though I'm being followed by some creature. I don't know what it wants or how I can help it, but I remember seeing him for the first time when I was 5 in the woods beckoning me to come with him. I went to him and the next thing I knew I was in my room on my bed. My mom said she found me outside in the woods asleep. Now he has found me again what should I do?_

After I read that I had a million questions running through my head. What Andrew saw, who it was, what was it? I saw that it was written a year ago and wonder if it had anything to do with his suicide. I decided to not worry about it just then and fell asleep a little after 10:30.


	3. First Encounters

I re-uploaded this chapter because I noticed I was missing the first paragraph sorry about that.

I couldn't sleep the whole night. I kept thinking about what Andrew saw as a kid and in the woods. Laying in bed it seemed as though minutes were hours and hours were an eternity. But it was morning before I even knew it. I looked at my clock and it was 7:30 so I decided to get up, eat, shower, get dressed, and after I was done it was 10 so I told my mom I was going back to Kyle's because I needed to talk to him. I arrived at Kyle's carrying Andrew's journal in my hand. Kyle answered the door and looked like he had been awake for maybe 10 minutes.

"Dude its 10:15 and its Sunday shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kyle asked as he rubbed his eyes and started to yawn.

"I would if I didn't read what was in Andrew's journal." I said as Kyle let me in his house asking me if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I asked for a glass of milk and he went to the kitchen and got it for me. I took a sip as I showed him the journal. "Here read the first page" I said as Kyle began reading. After he finished he didn't say anything for a while and then asked if I knew what Andrew was talking about. I told him I had no clue and I couldn't sleep all night because I kept thinking about it. I told him I was going to go back home so I get a little sleep and he asked if he could keep the journal. I handed it to him and I left. I got home and told my mom I wasn't feeling well because my head hurt and I wanted to go lay back down. She said it was fine and so I did and fell asleep for a few hours. When I reawakened it was about 4:30 and I asked my mom if we could go out to dinner tonight because I wanted to get away from the house for a while. She said that was fine and we ate at Olive Garden, I felt so glad to be away from the feeling I got at my house. I didn't tell Kyle this but after I read the page from the journal, I was turning my lights off and looked out the window of my room and saw a thin looking man with what appeared to be a suit on. I didn't get a good look of his face but he looked pale.

Sorry this chapter is so short I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better


	4. The Creature has a Name

**I am really happy with how this chapter turned out. Sorry for the long wait I wanted it to be as good as possible. Like I said this chapter starts the POVs switching so Enjoy!**

It was about 10:30 when I awoke from a knock on the door. I grumbled to myself and thought maybe it was for my mom so I rolled back over and closed my eyes. Three minutes later another knock. I opened my eyes and decided to get the door. I got out of bed and picked up a pair of pants not knowing if they were dirty or not, put them on with a shirt and walked downstairs. I looked through the glass to see it was Josh. "Dude its 10:15 and its Sunday shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked as I began rubbing my eyes and I started to yawn.

"I would if I didn't read what was in Andrew's journal." Josh said as I let him in the house asking him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. He asked for a glass of milk and I went to the kitchen and got it for him. He took a sip and showed me the journal. "Here read the first page" Josh said. I began reading the journal and felt puzzled but I tried not to let it show but I think he had thought the same thing when he read it. After I read it I sat there for a few moments just thinking about what Andrew wrote. Josh broke the silence first "I have no clue what Andrew meant but I couldn't sleep the whole night because of it." He said as he got up. "I'm kind of tired and I just wanted to show you this, I'm going to head home to try and catch some sleep." Josh said as he began walking to the door.

"Do you mind if I keep the journal I want to read a little more of it" I said as Josh was beginning to walk down the path to the driveway.

"Yeah sure go ahead and keep it for now See you tomorrow!" Josh said as he went walking down the street. I went back inside and put the journal on the table and went upstairs to take a shower. 'Thanks Josh I'm awake now and once I am I can't go back to sleep' I thought as I got in the shower. I took a pretty long shower because I kept thinking about the journal. I got dressed, ate and took a walk around the block. When I got back I noticed the journal from this morning and grabbed it. I went upstairs to my room and began reading the next entry.

_July 25 2009_

_I don't know why I want to continue with this journal. Each time I write my experiences I relive them in my mind. I just want to forget everything that has happened but I know I will forever be stalked by this creature unless I or it does something. The encounters with it have begun to get worse. I see him everywhere I go now: school, work, and home, anywhere! It has gotten so bad that when I was in the library doing research for this project in Japanese Mythology that I nearly screamed when I saw him. I was getting a couple of books to check out and when the librarian, Mrs. Steen, went into the back I looked around and saw him sitting at a desk staring at me. I was so scared I nearly screamed and threw a book at him. Everyone in the library saw me do it and thought I was insane. I snatched my books and ran from the school to my house and went into my room and sat on my bed. I wanted to start crying because I couldn't talk to anyone about him. My mother, oh please if I tell her she'll take me to a psychiatrist; my best friends, Josh and Kyle, if I tell them they might think I am crazy and never talk to me again. What if I am crazy though?_

I looked at this entry for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe what Andrew was experiencing. I thought for the longest time if he did tell Josh and me about this creature would we think he was crazy. I closed the journal and thought it was time to do some research into "this creature". I stayed up for a few hours on my computer typing into Google "Creature that stalks little kids". A lot of results came up but only one had much information. A newspaper article and the headline read "Local Boy found dead in woods" I skimmed through the article and found that the kid was found by a tree with multiple slashes on his skin. I returned to Google and typed Stalker Creature again many results came up. But a lot of them came from this one myth about a creature named Slender Man.

I read through the article and this creature seemed to fit with what Andrew had experienced, and wrote its name into the journal. I decided to go to bed because it about 1:30 and I had school tomorrow. I decided that I would tell Josh of my many findings. I walked over to my window and I saw him. I almost shit myself; I'm not going to lie. But there he was looking at me with his blank face. I ran downstairs and locked all my doors, windows, and anything else I could find. I ran back into my room and looked back out the window. He was gone. Had I only imagined him because of the journal? I decided the answer was yes and turned my lights off. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	5. Newspaper Stories

The next day I knew I had to find Josh. I had to tell him all the things I found and better yet tell him what I saw. I printed some of the newspaper articles from last night to show him, but I didn't see him until lunch.

"Hey Kyle" Josh said as I sat my try down and start to take my seat next to him. "You don't look so good what's wrong?" He asked as I began digging in my bag for the newspaper articles.

"I did some research into "this creature" of Andrew's and I think I found out its name is Slender Man." I said as I put the papers on the table. "Also I found these articles last night on the web" I said as Josh picked them up and began reading. After he read it he didn't speak for a while. Then he asked about the journal if I read the next part to it. I told him I did and let him read it.

"Andrew really thought he couldn't talk to us about this?" he asked as he put the journal down. I told him that Andrew was just scared and he didn't think he had anywhere to turn. I decided to tell Josh about my sighting of him.  
"So last night I saw him." I said as Josh looked at me in shock. "I was walking over to window when I saw him in my backyard staring at me. I didn't know what to do but I ran downstairs and locked everything up and when I got back upstairs he was gone." As I finished Josh looked at me and almost spoke but stopped then he took a deep breath and said "I saw him the night before in my backyard looking at me I didn't know it was him before now" Josh said as he grabbed his because the bell rang to go back to class. "I'll talk to you later I want the journal back because I want to read more." I gave him the journal and told him to be careful and to tell me what happens tomorrow.


	6. Don't Look Behind You

_**Sorry guys for posting this chapter so late I have been really busy with school and work but please enjoy and review the chapter to tell me what you think.**_

_September 20, 2009_

_This feeling what is it? For some reason my gut says to stop writing the journal but my heart says to continue. I haven't written an entry in a while because I am afraid of the experiences I have been having now. Not only are they getting worse but he now as some people say "made himself right at home". A couple of days ago I was walking down the hall to take a shower. I brought a towel into the bathroom and went to turn the water on and when I looked into the mirror there he was behind me watching me from the safety of my room. I just stood there looking back at him. His pale face, black suit, and I think when I saw him he got angry because I saw some tentacles protruding from his sides. I quickly turned around to face him but when I did he wasn't there. Did I imagine him again like I did in the library or is he just so fast that he left? Either way I am slowly losing my mind. I stood in front of the mirror again. I began to cry. I had no one to turn to no one to help me. I was alone fighting my own insanity slowly losing what little humanity I had left in me. _

_What kind of friend am I? I never helped Andrew when he needed it the most. But how was I supposed to know Andrew had these problems. He never showed much emotion when it came to anything but I think he would of shown something when it came to this. _I thought about this while I put the journal on my bed. I got up and actually had goose bumps on my arms from reading this entry. I walked downstairs totally avoiding mirrors while I did afraid he might show up in one behind me. I walked into the kitchen while my mom was cooking dinner.

"Hey Josh can you grab some plates and cups form the cabinets dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." My mom said as I walked into the dining room. I did as she asked and when I came back into the kitchen she was holding a bag. "Look what I got at the store today it was only $10." She said as she pulled out a small mirror. My heart nearly sunk at the sight of it. "Here isn't pretty" she said as he put it in my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my face. My glasses that reminded me I needed new ones soon. MY white teeth I have. I was about to put the mirror down when out of the corner of my eye I saw him in the mirror. He was at the edge of the table that upon sight of him I dropped the mirror out of my hand so fast that it felt like it dissipated into thin air. All I hear was te glass from the mirror breaking as my mom gasped in shock.

"I am so sorry mom it slipped out of my hand" I said apologizing for what I did as I grabbed a broom and dust pan to clean up the glass. I threw the glass in the trash can and went over to hug my mom to make sure she was ok. I also noticed in the dining room that he was gone or was he ever there to begin with. My mom wasn't to upset about the mirror but after dinner I went to bed because I couldn't take the thought of seeing him again. Am I beginning to have the fear that Andrew had so many months ago? I began asking myself that as I dozed off to sleep.


	7. Reality or Hallucinations

The following day I met up with Josh at the cafeteria again to discuss anything he found out in Andrew's journal. I got to the table a short bit before he did, and as I saw him walking towards me, he looked like he'd been through Hell.

He sat down across from me, pulled out the journal, and slid it to me as if it were some top secret government file. I could tell he was uneasy, so I got straight to my question, "Did you find out anything?"

Josh shook his head in disappointment. He then said, "Nothing we could really go on, but it looks like things were pretty deep by the end of September. That Slenderman or whatever you called it was in his house by that time."

"It was?!" Josh quickly told me to keep my voice down, so I put myself into a calmer tone and continued, "It didn't attack him did it?"

"Nope. It just stood there, watching Andrew from within his own room. I wonder how he managed to sleep that night; knowing that some stranger had easy access to my room would scare me into insomnia."

"I hear you man." I really couldn't understand what this Slenderman was after, since it doesn't seem to do a whole lot but stare at people. "Was there anything else?"

Josh hesitated for a bit before saying, "I think I saw him again, this time in my house."

"Are you sure?"

Josh shifted his gaze to the table before looking back at me. "I was looking into this mirror that my mom bought and I saw the thing just standing at the edge of the table. My mom was more concerned with me dropping the mirror, so maybe she didn't see him."

"Best case scenario: You were just imagining things. I'd call that a win for the day."

"Maybe you're right."

"Alright then," I said as I put the journal in my bag, "you've had enough of this journal for one day; I'll take it this time and see what I can find."

"Sure thing, man, thanks." Josh's look changed from his near-dead expression to something more relieved and relaxed. I guess taking this journal away from him helps him in ways I can't understand.

Soon, lunch was over and the remaining school day quickly followed. I chose to head straight home to get started on reading the next entry in the journal. On the way home I was on the constant lookout for any sign of the Slenderman. Sure, my path home didn't include that many trees, but there were definitely plenty of dark alleys for suspicious folk to be lurking in.

I finally approached my front door and after fumbling around with the keys for a bit I made it inside. Through that whole trip here I didn't even see the Slenderman. I don't know if I should be more afraid of that or relieved. I went straight up to my room and threw my stuff down.

Instead of distracting my mind with homework or video games like a smart person would, I went straight to reading the journal; it was as if the thing was calling out to me. I wanted to see what happened next, to see if I could find any clues.

_September 30, 2009_

_Okay, so I don't know if that thing is looking at this as if it's a game or something and I don't care; this thing has left me out of my damn mind now. Ever since my last journal entry, I haven't seen the creature at all. Normally, this would be a time to celebrate, but in its place I have gotten the worst cough of all time and unbelievably annoying headaches._

_Taking medication doesn't seem to be helping at all, but I guess these ailments are better than seeing that creature again. I haven't hallucinated or anything like that, so maybe this is just the stress coming down on me. If that is the case, then damn, stress comes down hard. Maybe now I can finally put this all behind me and be done with this nightmare._

I closed the journal after reading that entry. The implications of what obviously went wrong after its writing scared the Hell out of me. If the nightmare was over, Andrew wouldn't have had to kill himself. "_I'm even more afraid to think about how worse things got._"

I sighed as I looked to my closet door, which was open. I normally close it after getting my clothes out of it but I guess I forgot to do that this morning. I got up and walked to the closet, staring into the pitch black void inside of it, expecting some annoying "screamer" face to pop out at me; I really hate those things. Even horror movies are excessively using them now.

"Jump scare bullshit," I angrily said as I threw my closet door shut. I turned around to see my room, still empty as it should be, with that journal sitting on my bed. I put it back into my bag and pulled out my homework, fully prepared to solve two math problems and reward myself with two hours of internet time; such is the life of a high school kid.


	8. And so it Begins

I keep going in and out of dreaming last night. Every time I was dreaming I had the same dream. Andrew screaming for his life as I saw him slowly losing sanity, and I also woke up with him slowly saying my name over and over. "Josh, Josh, Josh how come you never saw the signs of me dying on the inside?" I think I barely got two hours of sleep last night. I finally got up on the sound of my alarm clock. I looked out my window as I got up and looked out into the field that had a few trees. I could see the wind blowing the tree branches. A thought occurred in my head, _why don't I skip school today and enjoy the spring breeze_. Well because _I told my inside there are things in this world that you can't explain and one of them is outside in my fucking yard ._I finally looked away from the window because I realized I was talking to myself. I took a shower, threw some clothes on, grabbed the journal, and walked out to the bus stop.

The beginning of the day was boring. It was until I got to lunch I saw Kyle sitting at a lone table in the corner. He arched his head up and looked at me. As I sat down I gave the journal to Kyle sliding it across the table a little relief came to my face when I knew I wouldn't see the thing again for a few days.

The rest of the school day was same old same old. In class just talking about things I already learned so many years ago but just going into depth with them. I remember walking around school as a zombie not concentrated on my surroundings, for I was lost in my thoughts. Could this thing really have gotten himself into Andrew's house? What if he finds a way into my house? My mom has started to think something is wrong with me but I haven't the courage to tell her, not yet anyway. Most of this I believe is in my head.

I finally saw Kyle at the end of the day.

"Hey Josh" Kyle said as I walked over to him. "So here is the journal I really didn't have anything wrong or experienced anything so here you go I got to hurry and head home by."

"Wait Ky-" but he was gone before I could call to him. I just stood there because I was confused on why he walked away from me so fast. I brushed it off as Kyle maybe have some important things to do.

_October 15 2009_

_So I can no longer write this journal anymore. Just writing this thing has caused me to believe I am seeing more and more of him. I believe if I shut everything out of my life that has to deal with him he will go away. So this is my last journal entry. I can no longer take anymore of this I see him anywhere I go school, home, work, my dreams, even in my own damn room. As I sit at my desk writing this I am afraid he is staring at the back of my head with his white face that shows no expression. If he wants to kill me than I welcome Death with open arms. I also am starting to also believe that he is causing me to drift further and further away from my friends and family. Josh and Kyle no longer believe that I am truly myself I have become a loner. I believe they think I am walking into shadows of my life that I can no longer control. I finally believe I can hide all of my past and move into my future. _

I kept reading that paragraph over and over again. How could Andrew think that about me and Kyle. For everything we have been through I still can't believe he thought he couldn't turn to us for support. But I do believe that maybe he did think we wouldn't help him with his little "invisible man" . I didn't even know the bus got to my stop for I was day dreaming looking out the window. I really think I saw him again because as I passed by this old abandoned house and standing outside was him standing there looking at me with his dead eyes.

I finally awoke when the bus driver yelled my name. I looked around to see that I fell asleep in the bus with everyone looking at me. I walked home when I got home I just felt like all the energy in my body was drained. I went to my room to see him standing in my far left corner. I just stood there shocked to my core that he was in my house. I dropped my bag looking at his dead face. And for a moment I saw tentacles coming from his back. I finally backed away from my room and started making a run for the stairs when one of his tentacles caught me off guard and tripped me. The next thing I knew I was in the woods of my yard following him deep into the unknown.

**Sorry I know this took forever that I wrote it. School and Work has taken so much time but I told myself I would finish this story for you guys.**


	9. The Beginning of the End

The end of another boring school day began as slow as it ended. As usual I had 4 assignments due by tomorrow and not enough sleep in between to keep me up long enough to complete even 1 of them. I saw Josh as I was leaving the school building. _Thank God I don't have to hunt him down_ I told myself. _The sooner I get rid of this thing the better. _

"Hey Josh here is the journal I really need to head home and help my mom, so I will see you tomorrow. I didn't experience anything out of the ordinary so see you tomorrow. Bye!" I told Josh as I handed him the journal and rushed as fast as I could towards my house.

I ran as fast as I could everything passed by me like I was seeing my life before my eyes. When I got home I realized I wasn't running from the troubles of the contents in the journal but from my friend. Josh, who, had been there for me since we first met in kindergarten.

I remember the day so well that it just comes to me as a movie that I could never forget. I was as quiet as I could be in class not really worrying about how to count from one to ten or how good my coloring was and how I could stay in the lines. No, the reason Josh and me became friends was because of this particular day half way through the year. I was sitting in the cafeteria by myself as usually when these three fourth graders came up to me and started accusing me of sitting in their seats. I always thought you could sit where you wanted. Apparently not to these guys. They started yelling at me to move and before I knew it I just froze in my seat.

They started calling me names like retard and dumbass that it just scared me even more. I didn't know what to do when they started trying to shove me out of the chair. Before I knew it I was pushed to the ground and scrapped my knee. I started crying which only caused the guys to start laughing. I felt so bad but then out of nowhere Josh comes running up to the table and starts hitting one of the guys. From all of the commotion teachers started running over trying to get Josh off the guy and figure out what happened. I told the teachers and of course because Josh started hitting the guy he got in trouble for it. I was sent to the nurse for a band aid and Josh got the "Silent Table" for three weeks.

Afterwards, I told Josh thank you and ever since we became the best of friends. Josh and I actually became friends with Andrew a few years later. He was a new student who just joined our third grade class and no one wanted anything to do with him but we all three started hanging out. Doing all of our group work together spending endless hours at each other's house and playing video games like they were going out of style. But now Andrew is dead from this thing, and now Josh and I are being stalked by it. I decided that a perfect name for him would be Slender Man, but still everything about him shakes me to my core.

I couldn't tell Josh about my encounter with Slender Man. Last night as I finished up with reading the journal I decided to spend some time on the internet after homework. When I was getting ready to turn my computer off I saw him out of the corner of my computer screen. I didn't move but just froze in my chair. I contemplated on turning around and face him or to just hope he goes away. I awkwardly started watching him and for a moment I thought I saw tentacles coming out his back. I thought about running out my door and to the kitchen where my mom was. I guess he thought I was thinking it because before I could even make a move he put himself between me and the door. I really felt like crying at that moment because I didn't want to die at that moment. I really did see my life flash before my eyes and I finally accepted Death's inevitable knock. I closed my eyes for I didn't want to see what he had in store. But before he could do his harm though my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Kyle can you come downstairs please I need your help ." I guess the voice of my mom scared him because I opened my eyes and he was gone. I took probably the biggest deep breath of my life. I accepted my mom's comfort for anything was better than being in my room at the moment.

When I got downstairs she asked me if I saw a ghost or something because I looked more scared than she has ever seen me before. I told her I was fine just a little tired and she asked me if I could help her move some things from the kitchen to the living room. I was glad for I don't think I could go back into my room for awhile. Afterwards, it was a little past 10' o clock and I decided to head to bed. I was nervous at first about returning to my room. So I decided to grab my phone set the alarm clock for 8 grabbed a spare pillow and a blanket and crashed on the couch.

The next day I was hoping to see Josh because I really wanted to tell him I wanted to end this whole journal situation. And put it behind us because I feel like the journal is playing with our imagination and making us see this thing. It was strange because I never saw Josh at all at school. When the day finally ended I thought about heading to his house. I decided would call him first. When I got his voicemail I knew something was wrong. Josh always answers his phone no matter what he's doing he would rather catch you first then to call you later. I decided to walk to his house. When I got there I knocked on the door and his mom came.

"Hello Kyle. How are you?" Josh's mom asked. As she wiped her hands with a paper towel.

"Hey Ms. P. Is Josh home? I didn't see him at school today." I said as I saw the look of puzzlement on her face when I explained how Josh didn't go to school.

"That's strange I haven't seen him at all today either. He usually is gone for school by the time I get ready for work." She told me as she let me into the house. "Maybe he's in his room, you can go check if you want. If he's up there tell him to come down I don't like him missing a day of school." She told me as she made her way back to the kitchen while I made my way for the stairs. When I got to his room his door was open, bed made, but what was strange was Josh's book bag was by his door. He usually puts his bag over by his desk. I didn't see Josh, so I decided to head back downstairs. As I was about to turn I saw from Josh's window, Slender Man standing by one of Josh's trees that leads to a path of endless woods. I turned around and ran downstairs and told Josh's mom he wasn't up there but that I had to go because my mom was calling me to come home. I made my way from around Josh's house to the beginning of the path I saw him beckoning me to follow him into the unknown.


End file.
